The present invention relates generally to power converter systems and deals more particularly with a matrix transformer power converter module having a dedicated, pre-wired secondary winding and provisions for post installation wiring of an undedicated primary winding.
The problems associated with the construction and operation of conventional high frequency power converters are well known. Conventional converters utilize bulky foil transformers and conductors, require complex and costly sheet metal fabrication for interconnections, exhibit Poor thermal conductivity and poor shock and vibration characteristics among others. In addition, the power output for a given design is generally fixed so that higher power output requirements necessitate new designs and larger, bulkier components. Accordingly, a user is restricted to the available power outputs produced by the commercially available units or must undertake a new design to accommodate the performance specifications of the specific application. Furthermore, all conventional power converters are pre-wired and any attempt to "customize" a given converter requires major modifications to the converter components.
The development of the matrix transformer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,357 issued May 12, 1987 to Herbert and assigned to the same assignee as the Present invention has solved a number of problems and drawbacks associated with conventional bulky transformers. For further details of the matrix transformer and its operation, reference may be made to the above-identified Patent and which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
The features and advantages of the matrix transformer are used in the present invention to provide a matrix transformer module having a dedicated, pre-wired secondary winding and provision for an undedicated primary winding to permit a user to employ one or more modules to achieve a desired power output by passing the electrical conductor of the primary winding through each of the modules after the construction, installation and mounting of the modules.
It is therefore the general aim of the present invention to provide a matrix transformer module for a high frequency power converter that generally overcomes the problems associated with known power converters.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a matrix transformer module that has a dedicated, pre-Wired secondary winding and provision to permit the post wiring of an undedicated Primary wiring through one or more modules to achieve a desired power output.
It is yet a further aim of the present invention to provide a dedicated winding made from an electrical conductor to have a shape and configuration which forms a passage through the magnetic core structure of the matrix transformer section of the module to permit post wiring installation of the primary winding.